Experimento de comunicación
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: Ese incómodo momento en que descubres lo que otra naciones opinan de ti, amor, odio y otros sentimientos encontrados en un experimento que puede causar que más de un país termine enterrado en un hoyo. Una extraña forma de unir naciones.
1. INTRO

¡Ve…! ¡Privet! Bien, primero quiero decir que espero les guste este pequeño fic aunque sea una cosa random, crack y rara, lo hice solo por diversión y bueno, sin decir más…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

Era muy temprano, y para variar, en cierto lugar de algún sitio en todo el basto mundo una reunión mundial se estaba llevando a cabo, ¿La razón? ¿El calentamiento global? No, ¿La tercera guerra mundial? No, ¿La lucha contra el mal? Tampoco… ¿Qué podrá ser más importante?

-Bien… sé que ninguno de nosotros queremos estar aquí. Pero, nuestros jefes nos obligaron.

-Ve… Por cierto, ¿Qué hay que hacer Alemania?

-Un ejercicio para…

-¡Hon hon hon! ¡Yo conozco el mejor de los ejercicios! –Gritó cierto francés con una expresión de depravación por toda su cara. - ¡Primero…

-¡Cállate idiota del vino! ¡Nadie te preguntó!

-No sé para qué opinas, _Mon amour _"eternamente virgen"_ Angleterre…_

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Hahahahaha! ¿Eso es cierto, Inglaterra? Yo creí que cuando eras un maleante te habías divertido más.

-¡Agh!

-¡Aiya! ¡Ya callensé aru!

-De todos modos todos se harán uno con Rusia ¿Da?

-¡¿Se pueden callar todos ustedes?! Les explicaré y nos podremos ir a casa. Es una serie de ejercicios para tratar de llevarnos mejor, pero hay uno muy importante y para eso utilizaremos papel y lápiz. –Dijo Alemania con una severa expresión de enojo.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer? –Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-En cada papel escribirán una opinión de cada país, le pondrán su nombre y lo pondrán en el buzón del país correspondiente.

-¡No te entiendo macho patatas!

-Ahhh… ¿Ven esas cajas de zapatos? Cada una tiene el nombre de cada uno de nosotros. Escriban lo que opinen de cada país con su nombre y pónganlo en su caja. –Dijo tranquilamente Austria mientras cerraba la tapa del piano de cola ubicado en la sala de reuniones. ¡¿Qué sala no tiene uno?!

-Ve… ya entendí. Pero no estamos todos.

-¿Quiénes están?

-Pues, el Axis, las fuerzas Aliadas, los 5 nórdicos, Holanda, España, Romano, Austria.

-¡Y yo! ¡El awesome Prusia!

-¡¿Y las chicas?! –Preguntaron varios entre ellos, España, Romano, Italia y Francia.

-Ellas tienen su propia reunión. –Interrumpió Holanda mientras exhalaba un poco de humo.

-¡Oigan! ¡No nos olviden a nosotros!

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Preguntó Inglaterra al ver a sus 2P entrando por la puerta.

-Nos enviaron para bajarles la jodida autoestima. –Dijo 2P Estados Unidos mientras acomodaba sus gafas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Estados Unidos! Ejemm, claro que no, solo que nos enviaron para participar, que diéramos nuestro "comentario" o algo así a nuestro 1P. –Dijo 2P Inglaterra con su habitual atuendo en tonos pastel.

-¿Se pueden apurar? Tengo que matar algunos cazadores furtivos. –Dijo 2P Canadá mientras recargaba su palo de hockey en una pared.

Y así comienza la lluvia de comentarios positivos y negativos de país a país ¿Qué opinan entre ellos? ¿Van a llorar? ¿Comenzará la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Cómo resultará este extraño experimento?

Bueno, ahora una breve explicación, los comentarios de cada país estarán de forma individual por capítulos. El siguiente es nuestro "Héroe" Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Alfred. F Jones. (Hay aja…)


	2. Experimento 1 USA

¡Ok! ¡Privet! Comenzamos con el experimento 1-USA, y sin más que decir…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

**Experimento 1-USA**

**Italia Ve…:** Eres fuerte y valiente Estados Unidos, eso lo admiro de ti pero eres descuidado, estas pasado de peso, tu comida es muy grasosa y tu versión de la pizza es muy fea… pero aun así no te diré nada para que no me hagas daño. *Banderita blanca*

**Alemania:** Fuiste un gran rival pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que eres un niñito en el cuerpo de un adolescente impertinente, por cierto, tengo algunos ejercicios que te pueden ayudar a bajar de peso.

**Japón- desu: **Eres descuidado Estados Unidos- san. Además, destruiste mi ventana una vez y no me has regresado los juegos que te presté.

**Inglaterra:** ¡Eres la cosa más horrible que me pasó en la vida! ¡Te odio te odio te odio! ¡Es más! ¡Terminando esta reunión te voy a maldecir con todas las fuerzas el Imperio Británico! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, Estados Unidos idiota! ¡Y no! ¡La mancha en el papel no es una lágrima! ¡¿Por qué me tienes que estar mirando mientras escribo?! ¡IDIOTA! ¡Y mi comida no es mala! ¡Tú eres el jodido problema!

**El hermanito Francia: **Mi pequeño Estados Unidos, déjame decirte que cada día que pasa te vuelves más lindo y yo tengo más ganas de poner mis sensuales manos sobre tu… ¡Rana pervertida! ¡Y tú Estados Unidos, una vez más, TE ODIO!

**China- aru:** ¡Aiya! Me desesperas- aru. Eres ruidoso y molesto. ¡Además, no es verdad que Marvelman es una imitación china de alguno de tus superhéroes- aru! ¡Todo es original como McDollans, Pear y Moonbucks- aru!

**Rusia Da:** Te odio. (Escrito con sangre)

**Canadá:** Una vez me pegaron porque pensaron que era tu**… ¿Quién eres?** Soy Canadá.

**Austria:** No sabes reconocer la buena música y una vez más, poner un piano en la sala de reunión era mejor idea que construir un monumento a Ronald Mc Donalds como tu querías o uno de Pikachu como quería Japón.

**Dinamarca, ¡El Rey del Norte!:** ¡Eres el segundo mejor! ¡Claro después de mí, el Rey del norte de Europa! ¡Ah! ¡Debemos repetir la fiesta que organizamos con Prusia! ¡Hasta cuando Noruega me metió en un barril y me tiro por una colina fue divertido! ¡Tú fuiste a rescatarme y luego me ayudaste a pagar la fianza de Prusia! ¡Me agradas camarada!

**Noruega: **No te conozco… sigue así.

**Islandia:** Se lo que se siente tener un hermano mayor raro que ve cosas raras, te comprendo. El mío una vez le estaba hablando a la pared.

**Finlandia Moi Moi: **Estados Unidos, no olvidare lo que hiciste la Navidad pasada en casa de Su-san. Por favor te pido de la manera más atenta que si vuelves para perseguir uno de mis renos y montarlo, dejare que él te monte a ti. Pero sin rencor, moi moi.

**Suecia: **No vuelvas a molestar a mi esposa.

**Romano:** Me desagradas y no me gusta que te acerques a mí, tu comida es igual de mala que la del bastardo con cejas de azotador, además, tu versión de la pizza es un insulto para todos los italianos. Y estoy seguro que veneciano igual te lo dirá.

**España Fusosososo:** Sé que eres molesto a veces pero le causas depresión a Inglaterra y eso me hace muy feliz.

**Holanda:** Tú causaste una enorme crisis, por eso perdí mucho dinero. Te odio.

**Prusia: ¡Kesesese!** Eres el segundo más awesome, claro, después de mí, estoy seguro que Dinamarca te dirá otra cosa pero, ¡Que se joda! Una cosa más, en la próxima fiesta YO quiero que haya karaoke, ¡Deleitemos al mundo con nuestras hermosas voces! (Claro, la mía es la mejor) ¡Ah! ¡Y yo sé que pasó y porque amaneciste en la bañera con la ropa de mesero de Inglaterra! ¡Kesesese! Ya no mezcles cerveza con coca cola.

**Tu f*cking 2P:** ¿Cómo comienzo? ¡Facil! ¡Eres un bebito llorón! Con tu actitud nos humillas a los dos, ¿Acaso es necesario que comas tanto todo el día? ¡Sólo comes hamburguesas y eso es jodidamente asqueroso! ¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí! Deberías agradecer que tu Inglaterra no sea un psicópata cara de cupcake. ¡Ah! Y yo soy mucho más atractivo, sexy y mejor que tú.

Pd: Saliendo de esta reunión te daré una patada.

Reacciones observadas del experimento 1-USA

Estados Unidos golpeó a Prusia para que le regresaran las fotos de su humillación en la fiesta pasada. (Digamos que alguien se hizo uno con Rusia después de beber hasta morir)

Su 2P efectivamente le dio una patada, fuerte, en la entrepierna.

Tanto Italia como Romano se negaron a darle una buena receta de pizza.

Francia aprovechó que Estados Unidos estaba medio deprimido para poner sus sensuales manos sobre su heroico ser, después de eso Inglaterra casi mata a Francia y lo tiró por una ventana, luego, le gritó a Estados Unidos y le lanzo una especie de maldición.

Islandia lo invitó a beber para quejarse de sus hermanos mayores después de la reunión.

Dinamarca se auto invitó y fue estrangulado por Noruega, el cual regaño a Islandia por querer ir a beber sin pedirle permiso.

Alemania le dio un VHS de ejercicios, pero seguramente por las letras "_XXX"_ no era de ese tipo de ejercicios.

Estados Unidos evitó a Japón por el resto de la reunión porque accidentalmente metió los juegos en el lavavajillas.

Bueno, aquí el resultado del primer experimento, ¡Kesesese! Y ustedes, queridos lectores, ¿Qué opinan de Estados Unidos? Jeje… Bueno, sin más que decir, espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios y toda clase de cosa excepto Maldiciones Inglesas o rusas… son malas. ¿Qué país será el siguiente?

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya! :3


	3. Experimento 2 United Kingdom

Privet… aquí su autora con los resultados del segundo experimento que salió de acuerdo a las expectativas. ¡Lleno de caos! ¡Muajajajaja! Ejem... Sin nada más que decir…

¡Comenzamos! ¡Nya!

**Experimento 2-UK**

**Italia Ve:** Este… ahhh… tu comida es muy fea… una vez me causo indigestión ¡No me hagas daño por favor!

**Alemania:** Debo aceptar que no soy el mejor para decir esto, pero tu temperamento es uno de los peores que eh observado. Por cierto, la próxima vez que interrumpas una reunión peleando con Francia, los dos se pueden ir a encerrar al baño a liberar tensión.

**Japón- desu:** Inglaterra- san, como uno de tus más cercanos amigos debo ser franco contigo, me agradas y eres un país y persona muy valiosa pero… ahhh… ¡Me voy a volver loco si siguen publicanco doujinshis AsaKiku! Y una vez más… ¡Yo vivo solo!

**Estados Unidos, "The Hero":** Eres irritable y eso es tan poco genial, ¡Tu comida no se queda atrás! Y no sabes lo aliviado que me siento al no haber tenido el horrible destino de Hong Kong o Australia al tener tus horribles y enormes cejas. Pero un héroe no puede mentir, gracias a ti y a tu actitud de mamá mandona ahora soy lo que soy. ¡Ah! ¿Sabías que tu adorada reina tiene un Mc Donald's? ¡Que te den!

**El hermanito Francia:** ¡Angleterre! ¿Cómo puedo comenzar? Digamos que en siglos y siglos de conocernos puedo decirte una o dos o cuatrocientas veintidós cosas que odio de ti, una muy importante que nunca te perdonaré el Jean. Otra es tu poco sentido de la moda, otra es que te burles de mi sensual barba cuando tú tienes igual o más pelo sobre tus ojos. ¡Ah! ¡Ya no dejes que te crezca el cabello porque enserio parecías una oruga rubia y peluda!

**Rusia Da:** Tú te harás uno con Rusia ¿Da? Igual quiero decirte que si una vez más afectas a mi economía te haré dañito… cejotas. ˆJˆ

**China- aru:** ¡Nunca te perdonaré por Hong Kong! ¡Ni por la guerra del Opio- aru! ¡Fumador bastardo drogadicto! ¡Aiya! ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de golpearte y aplicarte la tortura china de los Mil cortes! ¡O peor! Depilarte las cejas con cera… ¡Eso sí que debe doler- aru!

**Canadá:** Tu si me agradas a pesar de todo… **¿Quién eres?** –Soy Canadá…

**Austria:** Creo que eres bipolar, una vez luchaste de mi lado y de repente estabas con el retrasado de Prusia. No logro comprenderte. Y conozco un buen lugar donde depilan las cejas a un precio razonable… por si te interesa, y debería.

**Dinamarca, ¡El Rey del Norte!** : ¡Eres un pesado! ¡Viejo aburrido! ¡En la fiesta pasada tú llamaste a una patrulla y por eso se llevaron a Prusia arrestado! ¡Una vez más! ¡Incendiar una piscina es un crimen menor! Nos pasamos toda la noche con carteles gritando_: ¡Liberen a Prusia! ¡Gilbert el pruso es inocente!_ Y más cosas así… ¡¿Pero qué entiende un campesino con cejas XL?!

**Noruega: **Oye, me equivoco ¿O todos los comentarios son acerca de tus enormes cejotas? LOL

**Islandia:** Tú y mi hermano son raros. R-A-R-O-S.

**Finlandia Moi Moi: **Inglaterra, sé que tu temperamento es malo pero estoy seguro que detrás de tus enormes cejas y mala cara, hay una criatura linda y tierna. ¿Cómo le llama Japón? ¡Ah! Eres un Tsundere. ¡Ah! Y por todas las peleas con Francia, ni tu ni él recibirán regalos en Navidad.

**Suecia: **Hasta Dinamarca cocina mejor que tu… y tus cejas son grandes.

**Romano:** ¡Bastardo cejudo! ¡Te odio casi tanto como al bastardo de España! ¡Y más porque cuando eran piratas siempre llegaba hecho m*erda y YO tenía que curarlo! Un día te arrancaré las cejas una por una, y una cosa más, tu comida tiene potencia aniquiladora, que bueno que no es un arma.

**España Fusosososo:** Querido Inglaterra, te odio :-) Tú me cortaste mi hermosa cabellera hace exactamente 489 años y ¡No volvió a crecer! Aun uso cre-C MAX.

**Holanda:** No tengo mucho que decirte. Así que no lo hare.

**Prusia:** ¡Por tu culpa me arrestaron! ¡West y los demás que SI son casi tan awesomes como yo tuvieron que ir a sacarme! ¡No sé porque te alteraste tanto! ¡Sí! ¡Era tu casa y todo eso pero no era para tanto! Además, fue fácil reconstruir la pared y el suelo del baño. ¡Y solo para molestarte tienes unas cejas enormes! ¡Kesesesese!

**Tu 2P:** Mi querido Inglaterra, quiero decirte que no te cuesta nada mantener tus cejas lindas, también que si quieres te puedo enseñar a cocinar. Ahora, muy importante, odio que maldigas como marinero, es grosero y para un "caballero" como nosotros está mal visto. Incluso, en un foro de Internet me enteré que yo soy más caballeroso que tú. Jiji, y deberías agradecer que tu Estados Unidos no es un pequeño delincuente juvenil. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que use sus anteojos por cierto? Una vez se cayó por las escaleras pero insiste que son de nerd.

Reacciones observadas en el experimento 2-UK

Inglaterra decidió hablar con Alemania para que controle a su hermano.

Italia y Romano huyeron de la habitación para esconderse en el cuarto de las escobas en el cual estaban España y Prusia de pura casualidad.

Noruega ganó mucho dinero después de ganar una apuesta clandestina en la cual apostó que la mayoría de comentarios serian sobre sus cejas. Francia apostó por la mala comida, Estados Unidos por su pasado de vándalo y Prusia por ser muy poco awesome.

Islandia sigue pensando que ambos son raros, muy raros.

Austria le regaló un cupón de descuento por una depilación láser. Lástima que ya estaba caduco.

Estados Unidos casi moja sus pantalones de tanto reírse de las expresiones de Japón e Inglaterra mientras leía uno de esos doujinshis. (Su autora no sabe nada de eso queridos lectores)

Después de comenzar una pelea con Francia, Alemania los encerró a ambos en el baño por 20 minutos… que se convirtieron en 2 horas. Ambos salieron despeinados, con la ropa mal puesta y por algún extraño motivo Francia usaba el bóxer de Inglaterra como máscara de luchador.

Ok, aquí el segundo resultado, ahora mis queridos lectores, ¿Qué opinan ustedes de nuestro querido Tsundere-sama? Espero sus sugerencias, comentarios, peticiones, etc etc etc… y cualquier otra cosa que no sea nocivo para la salud como scones o vodka. Pero los aceptaré de todos modos. ¡Nos leemos!

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


	4. Experimento 3 République française

¡Privet! ¡Aquí el tercer y más sensual experimento! Según los análisis y estadísticas terminará con Francia en una muy mala situación y sin nada más que decir….

¡Comenzamos!

**Experimento 3- FRANCIA**

**Italia Ve: **¡Hermanito Francia! Sabes que te quiero mucho y que es divertido estar contigo y leer libros con palabras raras que no entiendo pero enserio… ¿Cuándo me vas a regresar todas mis pinturas? Las tienes en ese tal Louvre desde hace mucho… ve…

**Alemania:** La próxima vez que España, tú y mi hermano traten de secuestrar a Italia para hacer cosas raras, los encerraré a los 3 en una cámara de concentración abandonada en medio de la nada. Y gracias por los videos que me mandaste hace unos días.

**Japón- desu:** ¡Francia- san! ¡Muchas gracias por el material fotográfico que pudo obtener de los diversos países para realizar más doujinshis! ¡Créame que es una fuente de ingresos muy importante! Aunque sigo sin saber quién realiza en los que yo soy uno de los protagonistas.

**Estados Unidos ¡The Hero!** : ¡Francia! ¡Eres un enfermo! Aprovechaste un momento de debilidad no hace más de 3 horas cuando fue mi prueba y me metiste mano… debo admitir de Inglaterra me salvo. ¡No sé qué habría sido de mí sí me hubiese convertido en tu colonia! ¡Además! ¡Tus quesos apestan y tu vino sabe horrible! Pero a pesar de todo es muy divertido ver como jodes a Inglaterra a diario.

**Inglaterra:** ¡Eres una rana asquerosa! ¡Te odio casi tanto como odio a Estados Unidos! ¡Y deja de decir que yo era un vándalo! ¡Yo siempre eh sido un caballero! Además, yo si se me rasurar… ¡Sí! ¡Me rasuro! ¡¿Y qué?! Por cierto, cada vez que muerdes ese ridículo pañuelo rosa, me convenzo más a mi mismo que eres un poco rarito. Pero debo admitir que me has salvado más de una vez cuando vamos a beber. Y… gracias por sacarme de la cárcel esa vez… y llevarme otros pantalones, ¡Pero no por eso creas que somos amigos!

**Rusia Da:** ¿Sabes? Sigo pensando que el vodka es mucho mejor que el vino ¿Da? ¡Ah! Y gracias por decirme algunos secretos de Inglaterra. Me desagradas pero puedes ser una buena mascota alguna vez.

**China- aru:** Francia, sinceramente, cada vez que peleas con Inglaterra me estresan mucho- aru. No soy joven como ustedes, así que si lo hacen de nuevo y me da un ataque ustedes tendrán que pagar los gastos- aru.

**Canadá:** Tú me criaste y a pesar de tus apresuradas (Muy apresuradas) clases de educación sexual… te quiero Francia. **-¿Quién eres?** -¡Soy Canadá! –Y… ¿Eso se come con maple?

**Austria:** Eres un zopenco… y ¡No! ¡Ni Mozart ni Beethoven eran franceses ni mucho menos alemanes! ¡Eran austriacos! (Y se joden…)

**Dinamarca ¡El Rey del Norte!:** ¡Hahahaha! ¡¿Sabes?! Prusia nos ha contado a mí y a Estados Unidos muchas cosas sobre ti… ¡Debes contarnos personalmente! ¡¿Es verdad que una vez sacaste a Inglaterra de la cárcel después de embriagarse en vía pública mientras bailaba con un "outfit" de mesero que solo le cubría el…

**Noruega:** Lo siento, Anko puede ser un fastidio. Pero volviendo al tema… me disculpo por lo de Normandía en mi época de vikingo y… ¿Me puedes ayudar diciéndome cómo hacer para que me llamen hermanito? Te pagaré si es necesario.

**Islandia:** Tú y Noruega se llevarían bien, digo, ambos están obsesionados con eso de "Hermanito mayor" y son buenos acosando… créeme, una vez hasta le compró un kit de ninja a Japón para observarme en la noche, aun me dan escalofríos.

**Finlandia Moi moi:** Querido Francia, no tengo en tu contra pero no sé cómo alguien que no está acostumbrado al clima frio como yo, puede desnudarse y correr afuera mientras esta -23ºC. A veces me das como que miedo.

**Suecia:** No te vuelvas a desnudar enfrente de mi esposa o te empacaré en una caja de IKEA y te enviaré a Alemania.

**Romano:** Tú eres peor que el macho patatas, ¡Maldición! ¡Ya entiendo porque el bastardo de España y el macho patatas 2 son tus amigos! ¡Los tres son unos acosadores bastardos! ¡Chigi! ¡Y me crio uno de ellos! Necesito terapia…

**España Fusososososo:** ¡Amigo Francia! Ya tiene tanto que no te escribo algo… ¡Prusia tu y yo pasamos por tantas cosas! No le digas nada pero creo que últimamente se está juntando mucho con esos Estados Unidos y Dinamarca. Pero bueno, no importa, ¡Ah! Y la próxima vez que vayamos a beber vino hay que llevar a Italia y a Romano. ¡Tengo ganas de ver cómo se comportan cuando están ebrios!

Holanda: Lamento no poder bajar los precios de mis productos, pero ya sabes, negocios son negocios ¡Ah! Y no vuelvas a espiar a mi hermana o te arrancaré la barba.

**Prusia ¡Kesesese!:** ¡Francia! ¡Mi súper amigo casi tan awesome como yo! ¡Imagínate que no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por ti! (M*ierda, eso sonó muy mal…) ah, y si necesitas camarógrafo para uno de esos videos cosplay que grabas junto con Japón y Estados Unidos llámame, no les cobraré nada si haces que salga Italia y su hermanito vestidos de… mmm… ¡No sé! ¡Ah! ¡Miku Hatsune! ¡Eso sería épico! ¡Seguro que así España igual ayudará! Ahhh… ese bastardo… ¡Kesesesese!

**Tu 2P:** Bien, número uno, deja de ponerte acondicionador en la barba, es raro. Número dos, deja de usar rizadora y tubos para el cabello. Número tres, fumar me hace daño a mí, no a ti así que deja de joder que voy a matarnos a los dos. Y más importante… te pagaré pero por favor… ¡Cámbiame de Inglaterra! ¡Ya no soporto a la gomita multicolor con pecas!

Reacciones observadas del Experimento 3-Francia

Como era de esperarse, Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron otra pequeña disputa, China tuvo un ataque de estrés y tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería, lastimosamente el médico en turno era un poco descuidado… o algo así. Resultado: China con quemaduras en el 36% de su cuerpo.

Alemania hizo una cita con él para intercambiar algunas películas.

Japón, para conseguir mano de obra gratis comenzó a buscar telas para hacer algunos cosplays "Awesomemente sexys" para los gemelos Italia.

Francia repartió volantes de _"¿Cómo ser un buen hermanito mayor con solo algunos toqueteos?" _Los cuales fueron por aceptados por Noruega, Dinamarca, China, Prusia y sorprendentemente Inglaterra.

Islandia, Estados Unidos, Japón y Alemania buscaron por internet _"¿Cómo rechazar a un idiota?"_ en Yahoo respuestas.

2P Francia terminó intoxicado después de comer un cupcake voluntariamente a fuerzas después de hacerle saber a su 1P que su 2P Inglaterra tenía pecas. (¡Nadie se mete con las pecas de Oliver! ¡Nadie!)

España y Prusia tuvieron una bitch pelea que terminó con ambos llorando en un rincón después de ser regañados por Romano y Alemania en ese orden.

Rusia buscó algunos collares para perros, pensando que sería divertido secuestrar a Inglaterra también, citando _"Sería como tener un Yorkshire terrier y un caniche ¿Da?"_

Francia se compró por internet una Instyler porque escuchó de cierto 2P Italiano que _"Osea, deja así como que divino tu cabello…"_

Y como era de esperarse, no faltó que buscara alguna oportunidad para mostrar su estúpido y sensual cuerpo, lastimosamente enfrente de Finlandia lo que terminó con él encerrado en una caja de IKEA. (¡Claro! ¡Suecia siempre lleva ese tipo de cajas con él!)

¡Kesesese! Y aquí termina este experimento… y ustedes, ¿Qué opinan del hermanito Francia? Hon hon hon… Y como siempre, aprecio sus comentarios, seguir esta cosa, y cualquier otro tipo de motivación. (Menos cupones caducos)

El siguiente se encuentra en una clasificación especial ya que su implementación puede resultar un poco peligrosa… ¿Da?

Kol kol kol…

¡Do svidanya!


	5. Experimento 4 Россия Федерация

¡Privet! Y bienvenidos todos a la cuarta sesión de experimentación, esperamos resultados placenteros… y con eso queremos decir, ¡Caóticos!

¡Comenzamos!

**Experimento 4-Rusia**

**Italia Ve:** Rusia… este… mmm… no sé qué decirte, pero seré sincero… me aterrorizas así como que un poquito. ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Soy casto así que no sería divertido matarme! ¡Por favor!

**Alemania: **Rusia, sabes que no eres mi país favorito para hacer amistad, pero te diré una cosa, tu seguirás pagando las terapias de mi bruder, prácticamente cada noche tiene pesadillas o sueños húmedos en los que dice una y otra vez tu nombre, no sé qué hicieron cuando lo separaste de mí, pero yo estoy sufriendo las consecuencias… de por sí, apenas soporto a mi hermano cuando es "normal"

**Japón- desu: **Rusia- san, sé que China y yo ya no tenemos una relación estable pero por favor deje de acosarlo porque luego yo tengo que defenderlo, a cambio le daré algunos documentos con debilidades de Estados Unidos- san, y sabes que mi material es muy bueno, sin presumir.

**Estados Unidos ¡The hero!** : Rusia… mí no tan querido Rusia, creo que sabes mejor que yo que todo el mundo sabe que tú y yo tenemos historia juntos. No puedo negarlo, cuando eras la URSS enserio me dabas miedo, nunca pensé que habría una nación con la competiría tanto durante tanto tiempo… Creo que solo perdí en una cosa, nunca lo superaré ¡Jódete tú y tu Sputnik! ¡Ah! Oye… ¿Enserio 25 cm son poco en Rusia? ¡No es que me importe! Tengo curiosidad…

**Inglaterra: **Rusia, me debes una silla de Busby y espero, con todas las fuerzas de mi caballeroso ser… no volverte a invocar de nuevo mientras leo un libro de magia negra… en el baño. Eso fue incómodo.

**El hermanito Francia:** ¡Rusia! Debo confesar que no tengo nada contra ti, ¡Claro! ¡Me das pavor al punto que puedo mojar mis calzoncillos de olanes! Pero, aun me pregunto cómo alguien como tu es familia de dos bellezas como tus hermanas. ¡La mayor! ¡Hon hon hon… esa delantera es inigualable! y la menor ¡Se vería hermosa en un traje de mucama francesa! *Mancha de sangre* _Pardon_… me emocioné.

**China- aru: **¡Aiya! ¡Rusia! ¡Si me vuelves a acosar disfrazado de panda te juro que voy a pedir una orden de restricción-aru! Solo no lo hare si me dejas en paz y le das una asustadita a Inglaterra- aru. Creo que todos sabemos que te tiene pánico-aru. Le preguntaré a Japón si lo graba y lo subimos a Internet- aru.

**Canadá:** Me gusta que me diferencies de mi hermano y ¿Sabes? Es muy divertido cuando jugamos hockey juntos… creo que son placeres que solo los países fríos disfrutamos… **-¿Quién eres?** –Soy… Canadá…** -¡Ohhhh! (Ni idea)**

**Austria: **Ignoro completamente tus razones, pero Alemania está gastando mucho dinero (Que podría ahorrar…) en las sesiones de terapia de Prusia. Tendrán que compartir gastos, porque igual me rehúso a que Prusia deje de asistir a su terapia… por lo menos lo hace un poco más soportable, aunque eso es relativo.

**Dinamarca ¡El rey del Norte! :** No es que te tenga miedo, es solo que aún me es gracioso tratar de imaginarme cómo fue cuando le pateaste el trasero al Sverige. ¡Ah! Y lamento haberte atacado cuando eras niño. Un día deberíamos ir a beber juntos, tú pones vodka y yo cerveza, lo mezclamos y vemos que pasa ¿Qué dices?

**Noruega:** Meh…. ¿Sabes? Te veo y eres como la digi evolución de mi hermano menor Islandia. Digo sus cabelleras son similares y sus ojos son prácticamente iguales… ¿Tú me llamarías hermanito mayor?

**Islandia:** Sigo sin entender porque muchos dicen que tú eres algo así como mi padre perdido. Ya tengo suficiente con que Noruega sea mi hermano mayor.

**Finlandia Moi Moi: **Nunca te perdonaré por separarme de Suecia, no tienes idea del daño que causaste en nuestras casas… ¿Por qué crees que en ninguna navidad te llegan regalos?

**Suecia:** Tú te llevaste a mi esposa… no te perdonaré.

**España Fusosososo:** ¡Rusia! No tengo mucho que decir, pero creo que muchos pensarán como yo que tus hermanas son muy bonitas. Una vez salí con Ucrania y la pasamos muy bien, tú y yo igual deberíamos salir de vez en cuando.

**Romano: **¡Bastardo! ¡No importa cuánto nos sigas acosando al idiota de mi hermano menor y a mí! ¡No vamos a ser tus amigos! Pero debo admitir que tus hermanas son muy bellas… no como tú.

**Holanda:** Un día deberías venir con Dinamarca y conmigo, me contó que quiere mezclar vodka con cerveza, yo pongo la hierba y a ver qué pasa, suena interesante.

**Prusia ¡Kesesesese!:** Te odio, tus hermanas son sexys y jódete tú y tu nariz, eso es todo, no te mereces que el awesome yo te escriba nada más…. *Nota adjunta de diversos dibujitos obscenos*

**Tu 2P:** No puedo decir que me desagradas, de hecho, mi mejor amigo entre los 2P es como tú… solo que más colorido y con una obsesión con los cupcakes. Solo te quiero decir que no estás solo… y si llegan a hacerte daño, juntos podemos hacerlos pedacitos.

Reacciones observadas en el experimento 4-Rusia

Rusia aceptó gustoso la invitación de Dinamarca y Holanda así que se tomaron un descanso para hacer su experimento lo que terminó con los tres con los ojos sospechosamente rojos y Dinamarca al borde del coma alcohólico.

Noruega no fue llamado Hermanito mayor por nadie.

Alemania y Rusia hicieron un acuerdo para las sesiones de terapia de Prusia, incluyendo lavandería por si volvía a mojar la cama.

Rusia aceptó el material secreto de Japón que extrañamente tenía como nombre USUK R-18 y eran aproximadamente 400 documentos a todo color.

Hungría sintió el instinto fujoshi y corrió de la reunión de mujeres para robar el material secreto de Japón junto con otros títulos.

Prusia, España y Francia desaparecieron misteriosamente.

Rusia decidió hacer una invitación a ese tal Canadá para jugar hockey pero no lo encontró… aunque su silla estaba extrañamente cómoda.

China y Rusia hicieron un acuerdo, cosa que finalizó con un video de 2:30 minutos en el cual se ve como Inglaterra invoca al más alto en el baño de la sala de reuniones y en un ataque de pánico se rompe su pantalón. En menos de 1 hora las estadísticas mostraron más de 10089993 vistas y un británico deprimido en un rincón.

Italia y Romano fueron completamente ignorados por el ruso para su alivio.

Los dos rusos hicieron un plan para que todo el mundo se hiciera uno con Rusia. Incluía algo así como envenenamiento con cupcakes, una soga, una tubería y una pala y otros objetos, pero el plan fue descubierto por el Héroe cuyo nombre no será revelado y después de una pelea los tres fueron mojados con agua fría.

Hubo una noticia de muchas ambulancias que tuvieron que asistir a un grupo de señoritas por desangramientos en lo que parecía ser una reunión en Hungría.

¡Kesesesese! Y aquí los resultados del cuarto experimento, espero les haya gustado… y todos de harán uno con la madre Rusia ¿Da? Como siempre espero sus opiniones y todo eso.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya! :3


End file.
